Za wrotami Edomu
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Czyż piekło nie jest najlepsze na wyznawanie uczuć?


Informacje:

Nefilim - Nocni Łowcy, polują na demony, potworki, potwory, wszelkie istoty, o których ludzie nie wiedzą, z książek wiadomo, że są dziećmi Anioła Razjela (albo Rajzela)

Przyziemni - Ludzie

Podziemni - demony, faerie, czarownicy, wróżki, najady, syreny i tak daaaaalej

Valentine - bardzo zły facet z bardzo dużym ego

Syn Valentine'a - ktoś jeszcze gorszy od ojca

Parabatai - dwaj Nefilim, dwie Nefilim, dwoje Nefilim, w każdym razie, taka parka oznacza siebie nawzajem runami, a to czyni ich sobie bliższymi niż rodzeństwem, ale nie mogą się pobierać, więc najlepiej, jeśli robią to przyjaciele, a nie ukochani

* * *

**Za wrotami Edomu**

-Najsłodsze kłamstwo zawsze będzie gorsze od najokrutniejszej prawdy – wyszeptał Czarownik siedząc przy nim na zakrytej pyłem ziemi Edomu. Reszta zajęta sprawdzaniem stanu pozostałych zakładników dała im trochę czasu dla siebie. Kiedy Magnus był uwięziony tak samo jak inni przedstawiciele Podziemnych pojął jakie to przerażające, jaki jest głupi.  
Jak mógł sądzić, że na tak wątłej prawdzie, jaką był związek Tessy Gray i Willa może zmusić się do zburzenia własnego związku, własnej miłości!

Straszne. To co czuł gdy dowiedział się, że Alexander jest w Edomie… Ten strach o niego.  
On, syn księcia piekła nie był w stanie bronić swojego ukochanego… Ukochanego, który wyruszył go ocalić. Ocalić mieszańca z rąk Sebastiana Morgensterna.  
Będąc zakładnikiem Syna Valentine'a pojął jak okrutna to zbrodnia rozrywać własne serce i ranić Alec'a. Tego niebieskookiego chłopaka-Nefilim. Jak mógł próbować ograniczyć własne uczucia i patrzeć na cierpienie Alexnadra, który przecież dał mu wszystko. Dał mu swoją miłość, dał zaufanie, dał siebie.

-Prawda. Jaka jest prawda? – zapytał ponuro brunet, patrząc na niego pięknymi oczami, otoczonymi przez cienie zmęczenia. – Jaka ona jest Magnusie? Chodziłeś ze mną, bo chciałeś znów pobawić się z Nefilim? Czy może chciałeś przypomnieć sobie kogoś, kogo już nie ma?

Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na jego drżącą postać. Bał się i cierpiał, ale kochał go i dla niego wyruszył do Edomu razem z resztą… aby go ocalić. Jego i innych. Każdy miał swój cel, każdy chciał pomóc innej osobie.

Clarissa pragnęła uwolnić matkę i Luke'a; Jace złoić skórę „bratu" i zabić go raz na zawsze; Simon zapewne w jakimś stopniu chciał uwolnić Raphaela, bo ten umożliwił mu jako takie egzystowanie. Każdy miał cel… Cel. Taki jak on miał w tej chwili.  
Kiedy brunet podniósł się, chcąc odejść i spróbować godzić się z własną samotnością, wyciągnął szybko dłoń i złapał go za nadgarstek.

-Prawda jest taka, że nie mamy przed sobą szans na Happy End. Prawda jest taka, że nie potrafię uczynić cię nieśmiertelnym, a siebie śmiertelnym. Prawda jest taka, że kocham cię i przez ostatnie tygodnie niemal nie umarłem z tęsknoty… Prawda jest taka, że nie potrafię zabić własnego serca.

Przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując mocno i przyciskając do swojego ciała, całując spierzchniętymi wargami jego twarz, jego szyję, jego wargi. Cal po calu każdy skrawek tak kochanej przez siebie osoby.

-Ekhem – chrząknął czyjś głos, a Czarownik podniósł zirytowany wzrok. Alec czuł się obezwładniony. To wyznanie, pierwsza całkiem szczera rzecz wypowiedziana przez Magnusa od wielu tygodni… po prostu padło to na niego jak najcudowniejszy prezent, na który patrzy się długo, aby powoli odpakowywać go rozkoszując się ułamkami sekund.  
Jocelyn i Clarissa były zbyt zajęte sobą i tuleniem się, szeptaniem, że jest dobrze oraz tym podobnymi, aby zwrócić uwagę na nich. Były matką i córką. Matką i córką, które w końcu czuły, że mogą na sobie naprawdę polegać. Była też Izzy, która niespokojna i ranna spoczywała w ramionach Simona. Był Raphael patrzący na czarownika jak na ostatniego klowna na ziemi, którego chciałoby się zapamiętać… No, i był zirytowany Jace, któremu chyba Edom nie podobał się jako miejsce schadzek, a już tym bardziej mało pasował, jako kraina miłosnych wyznań.

-Możecie poukładać swój związek jak już wrócimy do domu?

Zapytał unosząc brew. Owszem, szczęście Alec'a sprawiało mu przyjemność. W końcu byli Parabatai. Ale na miłosierdzie Anioła i wszelkich Nefilim, zaczynając od Jonathana Nocnego Łowcy, a kończąc na uroczej Clary o słodkim uśmiechu – kto normalny wyjaśnia sprawy sercowe w piekle?! Tam gdzie słońce niemal całkiem wygasło, demony robiły sobie swoje chore ucztowania, a Sebastian Morgenstern zginął od jego miecza i niesamowitego niebiańskiego ognia aniołów…  
Kto w takim miejscu plecie słodkie słówka, kiedy powietrze jest pełne woni siarki, a wszyscy są ranni?!

-Już, już, Jace Herondale – mruknął zirytowany Azjata podnosząc się. – Zaraz znajdę ci wrota do Alicante i dasz mi święty spokój.

Podniósł się, przerzucając sobie zaskoczonego Alexandra przez ramię jak to czasem dla zabawy robi pan młody ze swą damą, aby oznajmić wszystkim, że ta należy do niego.  
Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś się mieszał, kiedy on już prawie był gotów wyjawić swojemu ukochanemu każdy sekret. Nawet przerażającą przeszłość i okrutne wspomnienie demonicznego ojca.

Ale cóż, oczywiście Nefilim zawsze się gdzieś spieszą.


End file.
